Emerald Eyes in a Sea of Blood
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.
1. Ch 1: The Beginning

Hello everyone. Me again and I have decided to try my hand at a crossover, Harry Potter/Batman. Now, this is an idea that I have been thinking about for a while, so I hope you all like it. Let's go then, shall we?

Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Emerald Eyes in a Sea of Blood

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Harry's POV

I cowered in the corner of my room, praying to all the Gods I had ever heard about that for one night I may be free from both the torment of my Uncle and of my own mind. Since Cedric's death, my mind has haunted me every waking and sleeping moment with his cold, dead eyes, his face forever frozen in a look of terror and his body lying on the cold hard ground. His death haunted me and I found myself almost insane with the need to stay awake at all costs so not to see it, but his face still appeared every time I even blinked. Yet, it was not just my mind being destroyed.

My uncle had been told by the Order about Cedric's death, probably thinking he would try and help me get over his murder, but instead, they gave him more fuel to use. With the realization that as long as I sent letters every three days, he could pretty much do what he pleased with me and so, he did. Every day, I had a list of chores to do a mile long. Usually, I was fine with this, but lately, his job had been laying off its workers and with his job possibly on the line, he had been under a lot of pressure. Pressure he then used as a reason to beat the living hell out of me.

Day after day, he beat and taunted me, punching me while at the same time calling me a 'murderer' and a 'freak'. He had broken my arm, shattered a few of my ribs, and dislocated my fingers, but the torment went on. My aunt was either blind or turned a blind eye to my neglect and abuse while my cousin practically helped his father tear me apart. After only a month, I longed to escape my torment. However, everything had come to a head this morning.

Uncle Vernon had lost his job this morning and had returned in a hellish mood. After screaming at Dudley over some short infraction, Aunt Petunia had grabbed a small travel bag and Dudley's hand and told Vernon she would be going to a friend's house until he calmed down and apologized before leaving. That was the final nail in my coffin. I listened with fear as his footsteps stomped around down stairs, as drawers were opened with violent force, as the table and chairs were overturned with yells of rage before everything went silent.

It was the kind of silence you get right before the storm hit and I knew my end was near. I held my breath with tears in my eyes as I heard him move towards the stairs. I curled up tighter as the stairs creaked under his weight. As the keys jiggled from his belt, I began to pray. Suddenly, everything stopped. I waited, my eyes locked on the door across from me. It burst open and it was like Satan was standing before me. With the light on in the hall behind him and my room as dark as it is, he looked like a silhouette of cruelty over me.

It was then I took note of the knife. My mind blanked as he moved towards me. His face twisted in a look of rage.

"You did this." He hissed and I flinched back with a whimper.

"You did…all of this! We fed you! We clothed you! We wasted our time…ON YOU!" he roared as he reached out and with a cry, he grabbed a fist full of my head and pulled me to my feet.

I cried out and grabbed his hand, sobbing as I met his cold eyes.

"Today, you ruined me. I have been with that company for twenty four years, TWENTY FOUR YEARS, BOY! And today, you and your freaky magic ripped that away from me! Tonight, it ends!" he hissed in my face before a sheering pain stabbed me in the side.

With a cry, I realized he had stabbed me deep in the side with the knife. He soon ripped it out and threw me to the floor. I hit my head and felt a wave of dizziness cloud my head.

"Tonight, I will drain every last drop of that freakish blood from your body!" he hissed before kicking me.

I slide across the floor and hit the wall. As the blood left my body, I found myself becoming weaker and begged to be taken away.

"P-Please, I don't want to die here!" I whispered desperately as I curled into myself and watched him move closer.

It was then I felt my magic react and with a 'pop', I was gone.

-666-

When I awoke next, I lay on the cold hard ground. My body felt heavy and the world around was gray and blurry. I don't know if it's because I didn't have my glasses or if I was just that out of it. I just wanted to sleep, to lay there and just close my eyes and I found myself just about to do that when a vice called out to me.

"Are you alright?" a calm voice asked me and I opened my eyes, only to see a blur of black before me.

I said nothing, my mind heavy. I went to close my eyes again, only to feel, what I assumed to be, a man picking me up and resting me again his arm.

"Come on, kid. Stay with me here. Help will be here soon." The voice said and I just let out a pitiful whimper as I weakly reached up and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm going to go get the ambulance ok? Just stay here." He said finally and I let out a cry when I felt him putting me down.

"N-no, please don't leave. I-I d-don't want to be a-alone! T-t-to die alone." I whispered and he hushed me.

"You won't die, I promise." He said before I blanked out.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Ok, there you go! I know it's a little dark, but I think it would be the only way for it to happen, so I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time!


	2. Ch 2: To Trust Him Or Not?

Hello everyone! Me again and I finally decided to update. I know it's been a little while, but I wanted to see just how many people would be interested in this story. I've gotten a lot of positive reviews, so here's the next update.

Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 2: To Trust Him Or Not?

Normal POV

The next time Harry awoke, he was positive he was dead. After all, the push bed under his back, the warm blankets on top of his body and the simple feeling of absolute safety must mean he was dead. Slowly, he came to and opened his eyes, only to blink when he could only see out of one eye and even then, it was blurry.

"I thought, when you died, you were supposed to be cured of stuff like bad eyesight." Harry muttered as he squinted and tried to make out what was around him.

A chuckle to his left made him tense in shock, causing him to cry out when his entire body gave a throb of pain. A warm hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes again and try to make out who was beside him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." A calm, but friendly voice said and he blinked the tears away when he realized he might not dead after all.

"W-Where am I?" Harry asked softly, coughing a little at the end when he realized just how dry his throat was.

"Gotham City Hospital. Do you remember what happened?" the man said and Harry blinked.

He thought back, despite how much his head hurt and remember rather vividly his uncle attacking him only to apparated and end up…where?

"I-I think I do. I was…attacked. B-But how did I end up here?" Harry asked, looking in the direction of his unnamed visitor.

"I see." The man said before going quiet.

Harry frowned, wondering if maybe the man knew before he could ask, the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne. And what's this? Our little patient is finally awake, I see! Good morning to you too, son. How are you feeling?" a blurry man said as he stepped up to Harry's right side.

Due to what he thought was a bandage over his right eye; Harry tried to move his head to see the man better, only to whimper when it made his body ache.

"Easy there, son. You were really badly beat up when you were brought in and I don't want you to undo our hard work. My name is Doctor Logan Brickhouse. Can you tell me your name?" the man, Doctor Brickhouse asked and Harry mentally panicked.

"M-My name is Evan Black." Harry said, using the first name that came to mind.

"I see. Ok then, Mr. Black. Now, before you ask any questions, I need to know how you ended up in that alley. You were in really bad condition and the police will most likely want a full report, so when you get better, they are going to want to talk to you, ok?" the doctor said and Harry's mind began to swirl with all the information he was being given.

"Uh I'd rather not cause any trouble. I mean, I was just mugged, it's not a big deal." Harry said wincing.

"Mr. Black, you were in very bad condition. You almost died on the operating table twice! Whoever did this might do it again and we need you to work with us. Also, we need you to tell us how to get in contact with your family. I'm sure they are very worried about you." The doctor said rather disapprovingly and Harry began to panic.

"I don't have any family, Doctor. I…ran away." Harry said and the doctor 'hmed' before writing something down.

"I see. How about friends? Anyone at all we can contact to come fill out some paperwork?" the doctor asked.

Harry began to really freak out. He had no idea where he was and no idea how to get into contact with anyone who could get him back home. Before he could really freak out, the door opened and a nurse appeared.

"Dr. Brickhouse, we have an emergency in the ER." She said and the doctor must have nodded.

"I'll be right there." He said as he turned and the door slammed shut.

All was silent until a cough to his left made him pause and look over at the man to his left, the apparent Mr. Wayne.

"Well, that went well." The man said and Harry sighed.

"Tell me about it." Harry said before frowning.

"Um, Mr. Wayne, why are you here?" Harry asked calmly and the man hummed.

"I guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name is Bruce Wayne and I was the one who found you. I told the nurse that you were related to my butler and she let me sit here." The man, Bruce said and Harry nodded.

"I see…I'm sorry, but my I ask you a question…?" Harry said and Bruce nodded.

"Where exactly is Gotham City? I don't think I've ever heard of this city before." He asked and Bruce chuckled.

"Ah, ok. Well it's in between New York and New Jersey*. Are you from around here?" Bruce said and Harry frowned, trying to remember where that was on a map.

After a minute, it clicked and Harry tried to stop the widening of his eyes when he realized that he wasn't in London anymore, or even in the United Kingdom. He was in the United States. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Umm not exactly." Harry stuttered out.

"Oh? Where are you from exactly? You have a rather strong British accent, so I'm guessing from somewhere around there." Bruce said calmly and Harry tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

It was then the door opened again.

"Ah, sorry about that. Small mishap in the ER. Anyway, Mr. Black, I need to be able to contact someone." The doctor said and Harry began to really panic.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brickhouse, but Evan here is actually the nephew of my butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He was attacked while walking around Gotham and managed to call me for help afterwards. If you don't mind, we're trying to keep this situation under wraps, ok? I mean the media would have a field day with this and Evan is not used to the circus you see." Bruce said charmingly and Harry blinked at how easily the man spun his lies.

"Ah, I see! It makes sense now! Of course, of course, Mr. Wayne! I'll be sure to keep it hush hush." The doctor said and Harry looked at the Wayne man, wondering just what kind of man he was to have made the doctor change his tone so quickly.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to let your head doctor know how helpful you were to us." The man replied before Harry heard the doctor leave the room.

For a while, all was silent before the man to his left let out a chuckle.

"Well, that was fun. I never get tired of that. So, now that the noisy doctor is gone, I guess we'll have to figure something out later when it's time for you to be discharged. Now, how are you feeling?" he asked and Harry was speechless.

"I have to wonder just what kind of man I've gotten myself mixed up with, Mr. Wayne." Harry said finally and Bruce laughed.

"A rich one, Mr. Black. A very rich man." Bruce replied and Harry sighed before smiling.

"It looks like this summer was going to be very interesting after all.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Hop you all like it. It took a lot of time to think up how Bruce and Harry were going to get out of this situation and I hope I pulled it off ok. Please let me know of any ideas you have for this or the next chapter! Thank you!

*Please note that Gotham City does not actually exist anywhere. I tried to research it, however all I could find it that in the DC World, it takes the place of New York City and a little bit of New Jersey. So that is what I am using.


	3. Ch 3: Who Are You?

Hello again people! I am so excited for the turn out of this fan fiction. I'm glad so many people are interested in what I am writing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you all for your support.

Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 3: Who Are You?

Bruce's POV

It had happened on a routine patrol. I had just finished up checking the East past of Gotham and was simply going home for the night when it happened. In a alley I was passing, a sudden flash of color made me stop. After a second of scanning the alley, I saw nothing, but to be sure used my cape as a semi parachute and decide to check it out. I landed in the shadows and took a quick scan before finding a small body in the corner. Fearing I had come across a corpse, I stalked forward, only to freeze when a soft whimper caught my attention.

"_Ah, not a corpse then." _I thought as I moved closer.

A quick glance told me that if I didn't do something soon, the person would be a corpse soon. A small puddle of blood surrounded the small body and I wondered idly how they had ended up this way. I bent down and took note of their condition. It was a young male, age anywhere from 12-14 wearing really baggy, blood stained clothes, shattered glasses and no identification. Quickly, I got out a pre-paid cell phone I kept on me and called it into the police, anonymously. After giving the girl what little information I had and the address, I hung up and got up to leave.

However, the boy then took the moment to whimper and slowly awaken. I held my breath, but when I saw him drift back asleep, I worried he would die right before my eyes and I quickly called out.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he responded by opening his eyes a little.

I took note of his deep green eyes, but before I could examine them more, they started to close and I realized I had to do something. Gathering him up in my arms, I called out again.

"Come on, kid. Stay with me here. Help will be here soon." I said as he whimpered and grabbed my suit.

I could hear the sirens from here and knew I had to get going.

"I'm going to go get the ambulance ok? Just stay here." I lied as I tried to pull away, but he let out a cry.

"N-no, please don't leave. I-I d-don't want to be a-alone! T-t-to die alone." He said softly, tears slowly making their way down his face and I felt my heart break a little.

"You won't die, I promise." I said and he seemed to accept that because he passed out.

The ambulance pulled up at the end of the alley and I stood up. I cuddled the boy to my chest, trying to ignore the urge to whisper and sooth his distress. The two medics stepped out of the ambulance and I handed the boy over.

"Take good care of him." I said before I shot my grappling hook at the nearest building and sailed away.

At the top of the building, I turned and watched as the two got the boy packed up before speeding off. I waited until I could hear them no more before going on with my patrol. Yet, as the night wore on, I couldn't forget the face of the boy and soon wondered what had happened to him. When I returned to the manor that night, I was met in the Bat Cave by Alfred, my loyal butler.

"Good evening, Master Wayne. I hope tonight wasn't too eventful." The man said as I got changed and went upstairs.

"Not really. Took out some low grade thugs. Have you been listening to the police scanner?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, nothing too important, I'm afraid." He replied and I sighed.

"I was hoping to hear about a boy I found tonight." I replied and quickly told him the story as we walked into the kitchen for a very late dinner.

"How peculiar. Any ideas as to what happened to the poor chap, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked as he heated up some spaghetti.

"No, there were no tracks, no signs of a fight, nothing. Just this boy." I replied as he sat down and I began to eat.

"Interesting. What do you plan on doing, Master Wayne?" he asked and I chuckled.

"You know me too well, Alfred. I must admit, I'm very curious about this boy. There was just something about him that just seemed…off. I can't describe it." I said with a little bit of frustration as Alfred grabbed my plate and cleaned it up.

"Yes, well, you are the world's greatest detective, sir. I'm sure you'll find out what happened somehow." He replied and I grinned.

"But of course, Alfred." I said as I stood up and made my way to bed.

"If I may ask sir, how did he feel off to you?" Alfred asked and I rubbed my chin.

"I can't explain it, to be honest. It's like…he's going to be very important to me soon." I said with a little bit of annoyance as I went to bed.

-666-

The next day, I kept an eye on the news. The boy wasn't on the front page, but he was a big story. The police were looking for his family, friends, anyone who could ID him. After hacking into the hospital's computer, I tried to find out more about our mysterious friend. The only thing I found out is that he was in surgery for almost three hours before he was declared stable. I frowned at that.

"Only three hours? The injuries I saw last night would have taken much longer than that." I muttered to myself as I sat back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair.

I thought about it all day before finally coming up with a plan.

"Hey, Alfred? How do you feel about having a nephew?" I suddenly asked and without even skipping a beat, he replied.

"But, of course, Master Wayne. After all, I did have a cousin who never had any children, or so she told the family." He said and with a grin, I got up and made my way to the car.

"To the hospital we go." I said chuckling and he sighed behind me.

-666-

When I got the the hospital, I turned to Alfred and gave him a grin.

"It's time to put on your acting face, Alfred." I said and he nodded.

The second we entered, Alfred became a frantic uncle. He quickly walked up to the desk and spoke to the nurse there.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes. You see my nephew was brought in last night. He was on the television this morning." Alfred said, wiping away a tear and even I was impressed by his skill.

The nurse was immediately willing to let us see him without even asking us his name. I think she was probably new because a normal nurse would have been asking more questions. We were brought to the room where the young man was sleeping peacefully. She left us soon after and I moved over to see his clipboard. I whistled.

"Damn, this kid has been through hell. Broken bones, cuts, bruises, the whole list is practically checked off here." I said as I flipped through the sheets.

After some time, I looked up and found Alfred standing by the boy's side, looking a lot older than I had ever seen him.

"He looks so young in this huge bed, doesn't he?" Alfred said finally and I couldn't help, but nod.

"Yes, but justice will be served. For right now, we'll keep an eye on him and then get him back home, ok?" I said placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a little squeeze.

We stayed for a little while, just checking up on the boy before leaving. The next day, I returned alone and sat by his bedside. After some time, I noticed he was stirring and leaned in. He seemed to be out of it and kept blinking before speaking.

"I thought, when you died, you were supposed to be cured of stuff like bad eyesight." He said and I couldn't help, but chuckle.

It must have startled him because he tried to move, only to let out a cry. I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said and he blinked.

"W-Where am I?" the boy asked softly, coughing a little at the end.

"Gotham City Hospital. Do you remember what happened?" I said and he blinked again.

He seemed to be thinking very hard about it before he spoke again.

"I-I think I do. I was…attacked. B-But how did I end up here?" he asked and I frowned.

"I see." I replied.

We were interrupted next by the opening of the door. A doctor entered and I immediately put on the Wayne Charm.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne. And what's this? Our little patient is finally awake, I see! Good morning to you too, son. How are you feeling?" the doctor said and the boy whimpered when he tried to move again.

"Easy there, son. You were really badly beat up when you were brought in and I don't want you to undo our hard work. My name is Doctor Logan Brickhouse. Can you tell me your name?" Doctor Brickhouse asked and I could see the panic entering the boy's eyes.

"M-My name is Evan Black." he said.

"I see. Ok then, Mr. Black. Now, before you ask any questions, I need to know how you ended up in that alley. You were in really bad condition and the police will most likely want a full report, so when you get better, they are going to want to talk to you, ok?" the doctor said and I watched as the boy began to sweat bullets.

"Uh I'd rather not cause any trouble. I mean, I was just mugged, it's not a big deal." The boy said wincing and I frowned.

"Mr. Black, you were in very bad condition. You almost died on the operating table twice! Whoever did this might do it again and we need you to work with us. Also, we need you to tell us how to get in contact with your family. I'm sure they are very worried about you." The doctor said rather disapprovingly.

"I don't have any family, Doctor. I…ran away." He replied and the doctor 'hmed' before writing something down.

"I see. How about friends? Anyone at all we can contact to come fill out some paperwork?" the doctor asked.

I watched this all with interest. The boy was trying to wiggle out of this, but the doctor wasn't letting up. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Dr. Brickhouse, we have an emergency in the ER." She said and the doctor nodded.

"I'll be right there." He said as he turned and the door slammed shut.

After the doctor left, I let out a cough and his attention was suddenly on me.

"Well, that went well." I said and he sighed.

"Tell me about it." The boy, Evan, said before frowning.

"Um, Mr. Wayne, why are you here?" he asked calmly and I hummed.

"I guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name is Bruce Wayne and I was the one who found you. I told the nurse that you were related to my butler and she let me sit here." I explained and Evan nodded.

"I see…I'm sorry, but may I ask you a question…?" Evan said and I nodded.

"Where exactly is Gotham City? I don't think I've ever heard of this city before." He asked and I chuckled.

"Ah, ok. Well it's in between New York and New Jersey*. Are you from around here?" I said, already knowing the answer was 'no'.

Evan frowned, his eye squinted in thought. Suddenly his eye widened, before they squeezed shut.

"Umm not exactly." he stuttered out.

"Oh? Where are you from exactly? You have a rather strong British accent, so I'm guessing from somewhere around there." I said.

It was then the door opened again.

"Ah, sorry about that. Small mishap in the ER. Anyway, Mr. Black, I need to be able to contact someone." The doctor said and Evan began to really panic.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brickhouse, but Evan here is actually the nephew of my butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He was attacked while walking around Gotham and managed to call me for help afterwards. If you don't mind, we're trying to keep this situation under wraps, ok? I mean the media would have a field day with this and Evan is not used to the circus you see." I said charmingly and Evan blinked.

"Ah, I see! It makes sense now! Of course, of course, Mr. Wayne! I'll be sure to keep it hush hush." The doctor said and Evan looked at me, but I paid him no mind.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to let your head doctor know how helpful you were to us." I said and the doctor soon left the room.

For a while, all was silent before I began to chuckle.

"Well, that was fun. I never get tired of that. So, now that the noisy doctor is gone, I guess we'll have to figure something out later when it's time for you to be discharged. Now, how are you feeling?" I asked and Evan was apparently speechless.

"I have to wonder just what kind of man I've gotten myself mixed up with, Mr. Wayne." Evan said finally and I laughed.

"A rich one, Mr. Black. A very rich man." I replied and Evan sighed before smiling.

With that, we went silent and Evan soon fell asleep again. I found myself leaning back and starred at the boy by his side. Things were about to get very interesting.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Wow, rather long this time huh? Anyway, hope you like it!


	4. Ch 4: Batman?

Hello again, dears! I'm so sorry about the late update, but things have been so crazy, so this will probably be my last update for a while. THAT does not mean I will be abandoning it, just that I need some time. I hope you will all stick with me through it all.

Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 4: Batman?

Bruce's POV

Over the next day, I returned with Alfred to check up on young Mr. Black. He was still asleep when we entered and I idly wondered how much medicine they had him on before Alfred spoke.

"He's looking better, more color." He said and I nodded as we sat down.

We sat in silence until he started to stir. He slowly awoke and we waited patiently as he got adjusted. When he turned and looked at us, he blinked before smiling.

"Good day, Mr. Wayne. Who is your friend?" he asked politely and I could see Alfred approved.

"This is my butler and your 'uncle', Alfred Pennyworth." I said and watched as the boy nodded to the man.

"How are you feeling today, young man?" Alfred asked and the boy gave a strained smile.

"Everything hurts, but its ok." He replied and I nodded.

"I see." Alfred said, though he sounded unhappy.

We were silent for a while before he spoke again.

"Um, Mr. Wayne? Mr. Pennyworth? W-What will happen when I'm all healed? I mean I don't have anywhere to go…" the boy said and I smiled.

"Most likely, since you are now Alfred's nephew, you'll be coming home with us." I said and he looked at us with narrowed eyes.

"I see." He said, watching and I sighed, realizing the boy had no reason to trust us.

"Until then, though, we will of course come visit you and let you get to know us." Alfred said and the boy turned his attention to Alfred.

"Ok, makes sense." He finally said and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

-666-

Over the next two weeks, we regularly went to visit Evan. Either both of us would go or, if I was busy, Alfred would just go and sit with him for a little while. It was during those times that we got to know Evan and he got to know us. He listened to us when we talked about my childhood, my parents and my current life (minus all the Batman stuff) along with little tidbits of information about Gotham City. In return, Evan told us very little or very vague details about his own life.

He explained that his parents had died when he was a baby and he had been taken in by his mother's sister and her family. I frowned when he became very vague about his home life, raising alarms in my own head and I knew Alfred was feeling the same sense of worry. The more we talked, the less I felt like I knew about the boy I had saved. He was an enigma in every sense of the word. He could go on and on about different people in his life, but if you tried to find out about the boy himself, he shut down.

It was a day like this that I got a glimpse into his mind.

-666-

We arrived at 10 o'clock on the dot, our usual time, when we met Dr. Brickhouse outside Evan's door.

"Why, hello Mr. Wayne! How are you this fine morning?" the doctor asked and I smiled stiffly.

"Fine, just here to see Evan." I said and he smiled.

"Good, good! I'm glad to see such a caring family." He said and I looked at Alfred when he turned and opened the door, entering Evan's room before us.

Evan was already awake when we entered and greeted us all politely.

"Good morning Doctor, Mr. Wayne, Uncle Alfred." He said sitting up.

He looked a lot better since he had been brought in. The bandages around his head were gone, along with the cast that had been on his arm, and the bandages around his ribs. All that was left was his leg, which was in a cast, and some other small issues. We all entered and sat down.

"Well, I have good news. The cast can come off soon, which means you're free to go." The doctor said and Evan smiled, his eyes alight with joy.

"Really?! Cool!" he said and I smiled, finding his youth amusing.

"Yes, however, you will still have to be careful. Your body still needs to rest and heal, so no physical labor or anything of the sort." He continued and Evan frowned.

"Also I want you to come back every week for physical therapy. Walking will be painful for a little while until we can get you back into the habit and even then, it will most likely be never heal right." The doctor said and I noticed Evan looked…confused for a second before he simply smiled.

"It's ok, I understand." Evan said and the doctor patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

"I'm glad you'll finally be able to leave, Evan." I said and he blinked at me, as if he had been distracted.

"Yeah, me too." He said with a smile.

The rest of the day was spent chit chatting, talking about different things in Gotham City when Alfred brought up Batman.

"Bat…man? I'm afraid I don't follow." Evan said confused and I chuckled.

"We already told you about Gotham's issue with crime right? Well, Gotham has its very own Batman. Supposedly he's a man who goes around and fights crime." I explained and he giggled.

"That's rather…interesting." He said giggling into his hand.

"Yes, well he's done a lot of good for this city. The villains used to run this city you see. Corrupt policemen would let them do whatever they wanted for a fee." Alfred chimed in and Harry frowned.

"That's rather sad." He said and I smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Who knows? One day maybe you'll meet him." I said and just as I said that, a huge explosion suddenly shook the hospital and I found myself nearly falling out of my chair as Evan let out a cry.

"W-What's going on?!" he yelled and I hit the floor.

"I don't know, but nothing good!" I replied

"_Nothing good at all." _I thought as I heard the speaker sound come on and a very familiar voice came through.

"Damn you! Damn you…!" I yelled.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

No! Not another cliffy! Anything, but that! Oh well, I guess you guys will just have to wait and see who it is! I wonder if you can guess who's speaking? Comment with your ideas. Until then!


	5. Ch 5: Jokes on You

Hello again readers. This is an update because I have time. That is all.

Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 5: Jokes on You

Normal POV

Bruce Wayne was not usually a man who got angry easily, however when that cold, high pitched laugh came over the speaker system, Bruce suddenly had the urge to make Clown Stew.

"Why hello, my sickly little Gothamists! It's your friendly, neighborhood Joker here and I've come to throw you all a Get Well Soon party! Starting….Now." the voice of the one and only Joker said, his voice going from friendly to cold and cruel at the end and Bruce winced when he heard doors being slammed open, screaming, yelling and gun shots, quickly moving closer and closer to their location.

"Damn you! Damn you, Joker!" Bruce yelled, glaring at the speaker.

When the door slammed open, there stood a huge man in clown paint with a rifle. He glared at them with his beady black eyes.

"Up, now. Before I shoot your heads off!" he barked and slowly, Bruce got to his feet with his hands up.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Alfred helping Evan stand with an arm around his neck. The man growled again as he moved behind them and ordered them out of the room. Bruce swallowed, his mind going a mile a minute as they were forced out into the hall and down the corridor. He peeked in one room they passed and wished he hadn't. The occupants of the room had been shot to smithereens, including what looked to be a ten year old girl.

He heard Alfred's mutter of "Dear God" as they passed, but heard nothing from Evan. A quick peek showed him that Evan was staring straight ahead, jaw and hand clenched tightly. He could have sworn Evan's eyes were glowing, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. They met up with a few others at the stairs. Mothers and fathers clinging to their children, who were crying. The youngest there couldn't have been more than a few hours old. They were slowly led down the stairs, Bruce trying desperately to look for a way to get to the Bat Mobile, which had been called remotely to a nearby alley the minute he had heard Joker's voice.

They finally made it to the basement, where the morgue was and there, in all his green hair, purple suited glory was the Joker. Beside him, Harley Quinn stood, one hand on her hip, the other holding a rather large handgun. They were forced to the floor and soon, the whole hospital was down there. Despite how big the hospital was Bruce noticed there were very few people down there, only about a hundred or so. He swallowed when he realized there were no doctors or nurses and realized there were so few because most were already dead.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get the party started!" the Joker said grinning and Harley cooed.

"What'cha gonna do first, Mr. J?" she asked, hanging off his arm.

"Hmm good question. Where to begin?" he said as he rubbed his chin.

A suddenly wail started up and Bruce looked over to see what was no doubt a new mother cradling and cooing at her newborn, trying desperately to stop its cries. The Joker looked at her before slowly walking over. Like a predator stalking prey, he moved closer, stopping only when he was, but a few feet away. She froze when his shadow landed on her and she looked up with terrified eyes, snot running down her nose as she met his eyes.

"What's this now? A party pooper, huh?" he said with an insane grin and she whimpered, her arms tightening.

"P-Please no, I'll…I'll get him to stop, I promise. Just please..." she whispered, but the Joker was having none of it.

He ripped the child from her arms and held it up as she screamed and tried to jump at him, only to be held back by two men, both whispering at her to calm down or she'd be killed. She continued to beg and struggle as the Joker moved away.

"Well, we can't have any party pooper here! That's no fun, no fun at all!" he said holding the wailing child up and grinning.

Bruce watched in horror as Joker lifted the child above his head, looking ready to throw the child when suddenly a voice cut across the room.

"How pathetic." Evan whispered beside Bruce, but his voice carried over the chaos of the room.

Silence rang out, everyone looking at Evan in either terror (the hostages) or awe (Harley and Joker's gang). Joker just stood there, his back to them, baby still above his head, but no longer crying.

"You terrorize someone who can't fight back. A baby, newly from a womb, who is most likely cold and hungry. Yes, it seems cowards will always pick on those whom are weaker than themselves." Evan continued his voice as cold as winter's chill and in the dimly lit room, his eyes seemed to glow like green hellfire.

Slowly, the Joker turned around, his face frozen in a look of insanity and semi-rage. Slowly, he lowered the baby before placing it in Harley's arms, who snapped out of her own shock to realize she was now cradling a baby. She quickly handed it off to a nearby hostage, who handed it back to its mother. The mother let out a whimper and cuddled her child to her breast, trembling, but watching with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, the Joker slowly approached Evan, who met his eyes head on, never blinking or backing down. Joker stopped in front of Evan, the hostages moving aside to make a circle around Evan, the Joker, Bruce and Alfred.

"And whoooo might you be, hm?" the Joker finally said with a grin as he slipped a knife from his pocket, twirling it idly.

"Evan Black." Evan stated calmly, not at all looking terrified at the fact that a man who was clearly crazy stood in front of him.

If anything, Evan looked bored. His eyes were narrowed and cold, his voice steady and calm. He didn't seem too worried about anything. Not the fact that he was clearly disabled and would most likely die without a chance to fight back.

"Well, how nice! You must be new around here! Because, you see, I run this town. I can do whatever I want and no one, not the cops, not even Bats, can stop me see? So I suggest you rethink this whole hero thing, kid. I mean, follow Mr. Wayne's example and keep quiet now. Be a good little hostage, ok?" He stated coldly and Evan bowed his head.

Joker, thinking he won, turned away, only to stop when a chuckle caught his attention. He turned around to find that Evan had thrown back his head and was now laughing hysterically. So hard, that he wrapped his arms around his stomach, had tears in his eyes and had fallen over. The laughter suddenly stopped and Joker met the boy's eyes. They glowed like emerald flames, a grin across his face.

"'Own this town'? Please! You are a coward! You hide behind your muscled idiots and go after children! If you owned this town, you would have gone after someone of more importance than a child! You attacked a HOSPITAL, for Merlin's sake! Not even a police station, because you knew you would be outnumbered and, most likely, out classed!" Evan spat and the Joker's grin disappeared as he looked at this boy.

Bruce felt his mouth go dry. He didn't know if it was just him, but it felt like a weigh had just been added to his shoulders. The air was thick with tension and something else, something…dangerous. He found himself more worried about what Evan would do to the Joker than the other way around. He looked at the Joker, who was standing there with his arms crossed and a look of…interest? Was that interest across his face?

The room was silent except for the soft sobs of some of the hostages. Finally, something happened. The Joker…burst into laughter. His deranged laugh echoing in the room and even Harley was looking at him with a hint of fear. The laughter suddenly cut off and Joker grinned at Evan, who looked confused.

"You got some guts, kid! I've never had anyone stand up to me like that before, well except Bats! But he's a special case, see. But you? You are something! I like that in a person!" Joker said waving a hand and two burly men stepped forward, grabbed both of Evan's arms and pulled him to his feet.

Evan didn't cry out, even when he was forcefully walked over to a gurney and forced down on it, tied down and gagged. Bruce went to get up, only to be punched in the stomach and forced back to the ground. Meanwhile, the Joker turned to look at the hostages. With a grin in place, he pulled out a gun and shot the lights over them, casting the room into darkness.

"That's all for today, loves!" he said and suddenly, the wall behind him exploded, causing many to cry out.

Bruce yelled out in horror when he realized the Joker and gang were going to get away and take Evan with them.

"Evan! Damnit Joker, leave him alone!" Bruce yelled.

The only reply he got back was a laugh and then, they were gone. A few minutes later, the door burst open and the cops flooded in, weapons drawn. Many of the hostages cried out in joy, but Bruce felt nothing. His eyes stayed locked on the opening where Joker had gotten away before slamming a fist into the floor. Alfred's hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'll get him back. I promise." Bruce whispered and he didn't need to look to see Alfred's nod.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

What does Joker what with Evan/Harry? Who knows, I sure don't. Oh well, maybe my lovely readers will give me some ideas? Along with their lovely reviews? Until next time!


	6. Ch 6: A Snaky Situation

Hello people! I am updating because I have some free time and I know you've all been waiting patiently for this update. Now I want you all to know one thing, I am a huge Harley and Joker fan. I love the both of them! Well, now that that is out of the way, let's go.

Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

_"Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 6: A Snaky Situation

Harley's POV

I really wasn't sure what Mr. J was thinking. I mean the whole hospital thing was a random thing, honestly. He just up and decided that we were going to take over a hospital today. With things like that, I don't object too much. It makes him happy, which makes me happy and keeps me out of the dog house. However, this holdup went different and it's all because of one snot nosed brat.

"Honestly! Hostages these days! Can you believe this?! I mean, who has ever heard of a hostage that talks back!" I ranted to two of the overgrown morons that my puddin' employed to help us out on this gig.

I paced back and forth, unable to understand what had gone wrong. Usually, we bust in, kill a couple of people, maybe rob the place of some money and drugs and return home. But no! This time, we got stuck with a brat to watch over. I looked over and saw the kid in question. After getting back to the hideout, my puddin' had ordered two of the monkeys to move the kid from the gurney to a chair with rope before he had run off somewhere. Usually, I'd follow him, but he had point blank told me not to come with. I stopped, crossed my arms and pouted.

"It doesn't make sense!" I snarled and one of the grunts groaned.

I whirled around so fast, I almost got whiplash.

"What was that?!" I snapped and they sat up, sweat rolling down their faces.

"N-Nothing." They replied and I smiled before a voice caught my attention.

"Who are you?" the brat asked and I snorted.

"Harley Quinn, Mr. J's right hand woman!" I said smirking at him.

The boy sat in a wooden chair with ropes wrapped around him from his shoulders to his ankles. He was looking at me with his calm green eyes and in the dim lighting of the dark warehouse, they almost seemed to glow. I shivered a bit and wondered if maybe it was time to invest (steal) a heater. We were, after all, right on the water and, despite it being summer, a cold front was moving in or so the bimbo on the TV said.

"Interesting. Tell me, Ms. Quinn. Why do you hang out with someone like…I'm sorry what was his name again? The Jester? The Clown?" The boy asked, looking off to the side with a frown.

I gritted my teeth as I smiled, tapping my foot with annoyance.

"His name is Mr. J or The Joker, brat. You better learn that name because it's gonna be the last thing scream before you die." I said and he blinked at me.

"Oh. My apologies then." He replied and I sighed, wondering why the kid was here.

Mr. J hadn't told me why he had taken the kid before he left for wherever he had gone, so I was just stuck here, watching him. It was then one of the other bullheaded dumbasses showed up. Instead of speaking, he just stood there, shifting from side to side.

"What!" I snapped when he didn't immediately tell me what was wrong.

"I can't get in touch with a couple of the guys on the south end of the docks." He finally said.

"Well then, moron. Go out and see what happened! You two! Go with him!" I yelled.

With a wave of my hand, the two lugs followed left and I threw myself onto the now empty couch across from him. I lie across it and lay an arm over my eyes.

"Oh, Mr. J. Why do you leave me with these morons!" I said and I heard the boy chuckle.

"Hard to find good help these days, huh?" he asked and I immediately sat up.

"I know, right! I mean back in the day, you could get some really bad-asses out there! Now, all you got to work with are green wannabes or the monkey crew like we keep ending up with." I replied and he smiled.

"Huh, never suspected that the villains would have a hard time coming up with good help." He replied and I chuckled.

"Yeah, all the good ones get caught or killed. It's sad really." I said before we went quiet.

After that, I lay back down and closed my eyes, fully content to just fall asleep, but before I could fully drift off, I heard tire screeching to a stop. I sat up and we both looked over to see the door slam open.

"Mr. J!" I said, jumping up and running over to him, only to stop.

I looked at the thing in his hands and couldn't help, but be confused. Clenched tightly in his fist was rather large cage. Inside was an even bigger snake. It was curled up tight in order to fit inside and I found myself shivering a little at the sight of it. I hate snakes.

"A snake? Weren't the hyenas enough? I mean, I really don't think it goes with our theme, Mr. J." I asked as he moved over to a nearby table by the tied up brat and placed it down.

"Yes, well I have a feeling this little friend will be more interesting than your puppies, Harley." He said with a grin as he bent down and the snake rose up, fangs out and hissing threateningly.

The snake itself was black and yellow with a flat head. Had to be at least 6 to 7 feet in length and looked nasty.

"I don't think you want to do that." The boy suddenly said and both of us looked over to see the boy had his eyes trained on the snake.

"Oh? And why do you say that?" Mr. J said standing up and walking over to him.

He stood behind the kid, leaning on the back of his chair. The boy seemed to ignore the fact that one of the most dangerous villains over all time stood behind him, instead his eyes remained on the snake. Mr. J seemed to catch on too, because he let out a cackle before moving around to face the kid.

"It's a Forest Cobra. They can get really nasty." The boy muttered and Mr. J laughed.

"You kid, are something special, you know that? I admit I'm curious about you. I mean it's not every day that a kid like you stands up to me. Hell, most of Gotham won't stand up to me! They tremble at the sight of my shadow!" Mr. J said and I stood back, not really sure what to do or where to stand.

Suddenly, the kid looked up and met Mr. J's eyes. For a while, all was silent. Their eyes were locked and I shifted a bit, feeling left out. I must have made some sort of noise because those green eyes locked with mine and I was lost. It was like looking into two pools of a swirling green abyss. I found myself just letting go of everything. That was until I was rudely awakened by snapping fingers.

"Huh?" I said dumbly, meeting Mr. J's eyes as I broke free of the trance.

He was standing beside me now, fingers in front of my face. He was scowling and I winced. Reaching up, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve as he moved passed me. I followed him as we moved away from the kid, confused and lost.

"What was that?" I whispered, shocked when my voice came out high and frightened.

He turned to me, a half smile on his face.

"Power, my dear. The same power that he let free while we were in the hospital. Another piece of the puzzle that I want to learn about." He said and I stopped, looking back at him.

"A puzzle?" I asked and he sighed.

"You don't notice anything, do you?" he snapped and I winced.

"Uhh what do you mean?" I asked, wringing my hands.

He stopped and I nearly bumped into him. He turned to me completely and I realized we had moved into another warehouse entirely.

"When we were in the hospital, he was sitting beside our resident playboy, Bruce Wayne, and his butler. That means he has connections, my dear. Connections to high up people." He whispered and I felt a grin cross my face.

"Oh, I get it now!" I said with a giggle and he snorted before he turned away and started walking.

We didn't get too far though when we heard the sound of glass breaking and a pain filled cry. We looked at each other before moving back towards the other room. When we got there, we froze. I gasped and raised a hand to my mouth, unable to look away. Apparently, the snake had been too heavy for the table and the leg gave out, causing the tank to fall and shatter. The snake, now aggravated and possibly hurt, attacked the first thing it could find.

In this case, the kid was the only one around. The snake had wrapped itself around the kid and had its fangs at the ready. I grabbed Mr. J's sleeve, wondering what the hell we were gonna do when the sound of yelling caught our attention. All went quiet suddenly before one of the lugs burst in, yelling and shooting behind him before a bat-a-rang got him in the head. I flinched when I realized the big man had arrived.

A soft hiss caught our attention and as I looked over, I already knew it was too late. The snake had taken its revenge on the kid and was now slithering off. The boy had his head bowed, the snake bites surrounded by blood on his shoulder stood out against his skin. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a smoke bomb, to which I ducked and ran to grab a nearby gun. I never made it when wire wrapped around my ankles and I hit the dirt. I tried to turn over when I heard Mr. J laughing and taunting.

"Oh Batsy! I knew you'd come! Oh happy day!" Mr. J yelled as gun shots went off nearby, making me cry out and cover my head.

Suddenly, all went quiet and I slowly looked up, but it was dark and the smoke was still hanging around. I waited for a minute before I was suddenly pulled to my feet, my wrists tied behind my back and I was set down back to back with who I thought might be Mr. J. When I looked up again, the place was empty. Bats was gone and so was the kid, the chair was empty, ropes cut apart and I sighed when I heard sirens.

"Looks like it's back to the loony bin for us, huh puddin'?" I asked as the door burst open and the police flooded in with no one else, but Jim Gordon at the head.

"We're clear!" a nameless officer said before Gordon walked over and pulled me to my feet.

"You have a right to remain silent-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah! I know my rights, hell I can recite that crap in my sleep. Let's just go already. By the way, there's a really big snake around here somewhere!" I said as the wire was cut around my ankles and I was led out to the police car.

Just before I was pushed in, I noticed a shadowy car sped pass in an alleyway nearby and I grinned.

"Good luck Bats." I said as I sat down, closed my eyes, and placed my forehead against the window.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it and I think it was a nice change. If you have any ideas or thoughts, please let me know. If you think it's too short, too long, let me know! Until next time!


	7. Ch 7: The Race to The Cure

Hey all! I'm so sorry about the super long wait, but I have been slowly gathering my thoughts and ideas for this crossover and I hope it comes out right. If you have any ideas, please help me out. Well, let's gets started.

Summary: When Bruce Wayne finds a beaten, bloody teen in an alleyway one night on patrol, he never expected this boy to change his life, but when Harry Potter is around, nothing is normal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. But if I did, damn I'd be one rich bitch!

"Normal Dialogue"

_"Character's Thoughts"_

:Parseltongue:

-666-

Chapter 7: The Race to The Cure

Bruce's POV (After Joker leaves the hospital)

After talking to the police and getting checked out by the EMTs on hand, I raced to the Batmobile while Alfred headed home to get anything and everything ready in case Evan was hurt. While it drove on autopilot, I got changed into my suit and, with a tracker I had planted on Evan, I raced to the docks. I made it to the south side with little effort and immediately took out the hired hands before alerting the police to gunshots via per paid cellphone.

Moving through the shadows, I spent little time taking out the thugs, hoping to get to Evan before anything could truly happen to the kid. As soon as I made it to the correct building, I accidently alerted a guard, who immediately fled inside. I paid no mind to the sound of glass breaking or the gunshots when I took him out with a bat-o-rang before throwing a smoke bomb. After taking care of Harley and Joker, I moved towards Evan, cut his ropes and got out of there, knowing the police were on the way.

It was only when I got to the car did I see the bites on Evan's neck. My mind immediately began to race as I tore out of there like a bat out of hell (pun intended). I pushed the car to its limits as I listened to Evan's labored breath. I could see the sweat pouring down his face and his eyes twitching under his eyelids. Tires squealed as I turned quickly as my heart began to race.

"Evan, hold on, we're almost there!" I said through my teeth as I pulled into the Batcave.

I jumped out before the car was even completely turned off and ran to the nearest table. Knocking everything to the floor, I ripped open his hopistal shirt and took a closer look at the bites. Cursing, I tried to figure out how I was going to figure out a cure with no clue on what bit him when Alfred appeared.

"Master Bruce, I just heard over the radio that they found the…" Alfred started, but I cut him off.

"He's been bit, Alfred. By what, I have no clue and I don't know what kind of cure to make." I said quickly and I could see Alfred's eyes grow wide before he spoke again.

"While you were out, Joker stuck again, this time a pet store. The only thing he stole was a snake supposedly." He replied and I snarled.

"That's not good enough! I need to know what kind of snake!" I snapped, when a hand landed on mine.

Looking down, I met Evan's glassy eyes and swallowed.

"Forest Cobra…the snake…was a Forest Cobra…" Evan said before drifting back under and I immediately ran to my supply of antidotes, because, after all, my enemies did like to bring in strange creatures to kill me with.

Grabbing the cure, I injected it into his bloodstream and we watched as slowly, Evan began to relax. With a sign of relief, I moved away and allowed Alfred to pick the boy up and move him upstairs while I checked the police scanners. It was going to be a long night.

-666-

Upstairs

Normal POV

Alfred carefully carried the young man to the nearest guestroom and placed him under the beige comforter. Checking the entire room to make sure it's safe, he nodded to himself and left, never noticing the strange green glow that had started from the snake bites before they disappeared and, in its place, a dark green serpent tattoo appeared before sinking into the skin. All the while, no one was any the wiser.

-666-

The next morning, Evan awoke feeling strange, but calm. Slipping from his bed he found himself in a beautifully furnished room decorated in colors of tan, brown and beige. With a canopy queen sized bed, fireplace, large bay windows facing a huge side yard and an oriental rug, Evan felt very out of place in this lavish room and quickly left. Walking along the hall, he took note of the size and homey feeling this place seemed to provide. That's when Evan realized something.

"I have no idea where I am…" he said stopping in the middle of the hall.

He vaguely remembered being captured by…what was his name again? The Fool?...Something like that. He remembered pain, the feeling of his body burning and then a voice speaking to him as he slowly slipped into the dark before suddenly nothing. Evan stood there a moment longer before sighing and continuing on. Eventually, he ended up in a kitchen and blinked, having no idea what to do now.

He took in the sleek, stainless steel appliances, black granite countertops and clean, white tiled floor. He whistled in appreciation.

"Whoever lives here likes to show off…" he said calmly as he looked through the cabinets and took note of all the food.

"Might as well make something to eat." He said as he grabbed some food and began to cook.

A few minutes passed and Evan went off in his own little world as he went through the motions. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, apple juice, milk, coffee, and more were made and put together until he snapped out of it and realized he had made enough food to feed the Dursleys and then some. Panicking a bit, he didn't realize when a frizzled Alfred appeared and took in the site of a full blown breakfast.

"Well, good morning to you too." He said and Evan jumped, whirling around to blink in shock.

"Oh…hello…well this is awkward." Evan said looking away with a blush.

"My I must admit, I appreciate the help, but usually I make breakfast." Alfred said and Evan looked up.

"I didn't mean to make so much, it just sort of happened. But, you know, since you're here, we might as well eat right?" Evan said turning off the oven and moving towards the table.

Just then, Bruce came in, rubbing his aching eyes and wearing only a bathrobe. The amount of food on the table got a raised eyebrow as Bruce turned to Alfred.

"Are we having guests or something?" he asked and Alfred smiled.

"No, it appears my "nephew" decided to make us breakfast." He said while Evan stuttered and tried to explain, but Bruce simply smiled and began to eat.

After the first bite, both men were groaning in delight at the flavor and textures each food had. Just when they thought it couldn't get any better, they tried the next food and it was even better. In the end, Alfred and Bruce cleaned house and Evan was left blushing at all the praise.

_To Be Continued?_

-666-

Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be even better. Until then.


End file.
